


A Winter Night

by Meodu



Series: DBH HankCon Reverse AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: 反轉AU的PWP，一篇失心瘋的肉，即「漢克為仿生人、康納為人類」的設定。沒有劇情，哪怕它看起來好像有。





	A Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> 配對：Hank(HK800)/Connor, Han(HK900)/Connor
> 
> 原創角色出沒，私設成堆。  
> 3P，前三千字讀著像NTR。  
> 你現在關掉視窗還來得及！
> 
> 我真的警告過你了wwwwww

「嗯、哈啊──啊！啊，啊啊、啊、啊──」

底特律寧靜的冬夜，仿生人革命和平落幕不滿一個月，白雪在這座城市越積越深，但二零三八年十一月十二日那個早晨的朝陽已經驅散了這名底特律警局中央車站分局最年輕的副隊長內心長久的陰影，給他的世界帶來了光明和溫暖。

溫暖。這份溫暖此時此刻化為灼人的慾望之火，在他的身上四處點火，灼熱難耐。

「漢、漢克──我快要──」

康納渾身顫抖著等待迎接高潮，沒想到他身後的人──仿生人──聞言卻是停下了動作。

「漢克？」康納出聲詢問，整夜下來他已經被他的仿生人操得喊啞了嗓子。

模控生命出產的警用原型機「HK800漢克」，對康納而言唯一的漢克，把下巴抵在他的人類的肩膀上，感覺那人因為情慾而偏高的體溫和止不住的顫抖。

「先等等，時間差不多了。」漢克在康納耳邊低聲說。

他稍稍調整了兩人在床上的姿勢。先是扶起康納的胸膛，讓他整個人都坐靠在自己懷裡。然後壓住他的肩膀和腰側，把康納完全釘住在自己的仿生陰莖之上。最後稍稍移轉方向，一手從康納身後扣住他的下顎和脖頸，一手按在康納的大腿上撐開人類原本就已經大開的雙腿，讓康納整個人以完全敞開的姿態面向臥室的門。

「要等、什麼？」康納淚眼迷濛地眨了眨眼。

漢克低聲笑了幾聲，沒有回答康納的問題。仿生人臉上濃密的仿生毛髮搔刮著人類細嫩的肌膚，在康納的肩膀留下輕淺的紅痕。當初模控生命賦予HK800漢克型號的設定是「中年的警探」，用意是協助人類員警辦案並調查仿生人相關案件。天知道他們為什麼會把HK800的出廠外型設定成體毛濃密的糙漢模樣，明明其他所有型號的仿生人的外表都精緻得像天神精雕細琢的瓷娃娃。漢克曾說過，他這樣高大魁梧又不修邊幅的外型比較能夠對罪犯起到恫嚇的作用，康納當時姑且信了。等到他們終於昇華了那個原本就有點不倫不類的「搭檔關係」，康納發現自己每每在性事中都會被漢克身上各處濃密的毛髮給刺激得格外敏感且興奮時，他重新思考起模控生命當初打造HK800的初衷。怎麼想都很邪惡。

「他是在說，」

突然冒出的聲音讓康納狠狠地打了個顫，原本迷濛的神情瞬間清醒了不少，他瞪著那扇本該鎖緊、如今卻突然開啟的房門。

「為了等我。」

一張與HK800如出一轍的臉出現在門口。康納愣愣地看著眼前這位不速之客，那人與他身後的伴侶之間的差別僅僅在於髮型和服裝。好吧，他知道在那件白色的外套和黑色的高領毛衣之下，那人的體型比他的伴侶還要更加強壯結實，沒有一絲需要增加親民形象而多加上去的贅肉，當然更沒有手感奇佳的肚腩。他認得這個人──仿生人──那是模控生命目前的最高傑作，原本計畫量產，如今卻僅存一台的高階軍用型仿生人「HK900漢克」。是的，作為HK800的改良機型，模控生命那群混蛋甚至沒想到要給這個最新型號取個新的名字。在仿生人革命成功之後，HK900大部分的時間都在模控生命和耶利哥兩頭跑，偶爾會突然出現在中央車站警局找HK800交換訊息。而為了跟HK800做出區別，康納習慣稱呼HK900為「韓」。

「什麼意──啊、漢克！」康納的話才問到一半，就被下身突如其來的進犯打斷。

「我今晚邀請了他。」

「他今晚邀請了我。」

兩位高階仿生人展現了優秀的同步率，異口同聲回答康納的問題。

「我說過，我今晚為你準備了一個小驚喜。」HK800一邊緩緩地挺動腰胯，一邊解釋道。他發出一聲低沉的輕吟，享受著因為仿生組件傳來更加緊緻的溫熱觸感而被數據和電流沖刷的奇妙體會。

「混、混蛋，什麼驚喜？這，見鬼的是，驚嚇！」康納咬著牙斷斷續續地咒罵，身體無法控制地隨著漢克的動作起伏，被那不快不慢的律動隱隱折磨。

「你明明就喜歡這樣，我們三個，你每次都特別緊。」漢克輕笑著說。

「那是因為──」到底是因為什麼，康納實在是說不出口，「混蛋、變態安卓。對，你、啊，你們，都是見鬼的變態！」

「但是你喜歡。」沉默許久的HK900終於又開了金口。他關上房門，緩緩地走近臥床，冰藍色的視覺模組完整地描繪並記錄大床上那兩具交纏著的身體，HK800壯碩的體型襯得康納的模樣格外讓人心生憐惜。他的系統跳出警示，但遲疑僅存片刻──是的，他來到這裡，就是要與HK800一同享用這名人類。今晚，他將與HK800分享他的人類伴侶。他收到了邀請，而他選擇赴約，他是最高階的軍用型仿生人，他絕不臨陣怯場。

『這是個邀請而非挑戰。』一則來自HK800的短訊。

『我明白。』他在眨眼間完成回覆。

「混蛋、漢克！」康納終於勉強吸足了氣，用力地吼出一段完整的句子，「要嘛我們先停下來談，要嘛你就先讓我射！」

「收到。」漢克舔著康納的耳垂，在人類敏感的耳朵旁低聲說，語帶笑意。他依言停下動作，稍稍調整了下姿勢，然後一手握住康納的胯骨、一手推著康納的肩膀，讓人類往前趴臥在床墊上。

「哈啊──」康納因為體位的微妙變化而發出呻吟。那根深深地插入他、頂著他的仿生陰莖隨著姿勢的改變狠狠地蹭過他的敏感點，夠讓他興奮卻又不夠讓他射。

「漢克……」康納帶著哭腔小聲地呼喚伴侶的名字。當他從被褥間抬起頭，看見的是韓一邊朝他走來、一邊動手解開褲頭。當韓表情平靜地從牛仔褲拉鍊的開口掏出他那根外觀與漢克十分相似的仿生陰莖時，康納條件反射地嚥了嚥。

漢克的親吻落在他的肩胛骨，韓的大掌托起他的下巴。

康納閉上眼，順從地張口，在那根仿生性器緩慢地送進他的嘴裡時乖巧地含住，用舌尖輕輕地舔弄流出些許液體的馬眼，隨著性器在口中挺進的動作舔舐柱身，在被頂到喉嚨時發出軟綿的嗚咽。康納感覺到那隻手離開了他的下巴，滑過他的臉頰，指尖慢慢地插入他的髮間、輕輕地扯住他的頭髮。一如既往的溫柔，他分神想道。漢克對他向來是無所顧忌地索求，總帶有幾分霸道的脾氣；韓卻總是這樣溫柔地觸碰他，彷彿害怕碰傷他那樣小心翼翼。

他以一個吞嚥的動作回應，當作對韓接下來一切行為的授權。

那根粗大的仿生陰莖在康納的嘴裡挺動起來。他勉強地配合著舔舐和吞嚥，但自己的雙唇和下巴還是被自己的唾液沾染得一蹋糊塗。韓操得深的時候，下腹的體毛會跟著蹭到他的臉上，他的鼻尖和嘴唇，仿生人身上向來沒什麼味道，但他的床伴們帶給他的觸覺刺激已經足夠淹沒其他的感官知覺。康納努力地吞嚥著，在終於喘不過氣來時胡亂地伸手抓住韓的大腿，扯著他的深色牛仔褲。完全勃起的仿生陰莖很快地撤離他的口腔，他張大嘴貪婪地吸入氧氣，喘得渾身發顫，泛淚的雙眼和紅腫的雙唇讓他整個人看起來可憐兮兮，像是被徹底欺負過一般。

韓的雙手輕輕地捧住他的臉，康納溫順地蹭著那厚實的手掌，如同他的伴侶一樣令人安心的觸感和溫度。康納終於順過氣來，眼前依然是那根仿生陰莖，已經完全勃起的器官看起來比先前更具有存在感，更嚇人也更誘人。康納略略往前傾，伸出舌頭，先是在那根仿生性器的頂端舔了幾下，然後從龜頭一路滑向根部，他在側過頭含住那沉甸甸的雙球之前抬眼看了看韓，那個向來鎮定自若的仿生人細細地瞇起眼，一語不發，只有額角閃著紅光的LED光圈透露出他真實的情緒反應。偶爾，漢克也會這樣安靜地注視著他，這讓他感到滿足而興奮。

漢克。康納在舔吻著韓的陰莖時分神想起他的伴侶，以及他的伴侶此刻深深地插在他屁股裡的那根該死的仿生陰莖。見鬼，漢克為什麼還不動？難得那傢伙今晚這麼沉得住氣。他懷著幾分賭氣的情緒賣力地舔弄眼前這根仿生陰莖，接著張口含住前端吸吮，同時伸出一隻手在他含不下的部分前後撸動。

HK800看著自己的人類伴侶此刻賣力地取悅別人的模樣輕笑出聲，臉上盡是寵溺。在HK900操著康納的喉嚨時，他已經吻遍了康納白皙精實的後背，人類背上的每一顆黑痣，第一節頸椎到第十二節胸椎，都被他的吻痕一一標記。他刻意不去操康納的後穴，也不撫慰康納的陰莖，他滿意於看見他的人類伴侶欲求不滿的模樣。

『HK800 313 248 317-51，你真的有點變態。』一手扯著康納的頭髮的HK900丟給他的前代機型一個不贊同的白眼。

『你不能否認他這個模樣真的相當可愛。』他回以一抹不懷好意的笑容，滿意地收穫HK900一瞬扭曲的表情。

漢克在康納的後背落下最後一吻，對應心臟的位置。

然後，這位最高階的警用仿生人撐起上半身，把兩根手指放入口中，讓手指沾滿黏膩的液體，毫無預警地將手指插入那個已經被他的仿生陰莖撐得幾乎不見皺褶的緊緻肉穴。指尖的觸覺感應器傳來的反饋讓他滿足地閉上眼放空片刻。

「唔？唔嗯、唔──」原本還專心致志地舔弄著韓的康納被刺激得狠狠地打了個顫。他睜大了那雙蜜棕色的眼睛，被塞滿的口中發出模糊的聲音，他的雙手抓緊了床單，想要吐出口中那根粗大的仿生性器，卻被韓緊緊地箝制住。

漢克塞入兩根手指後持續抽插了一陣，待康納的後穴稍稍適應才抽出手，接著又一次插入三根濕漉漉的手指。他的手指毫不客氣地貼著自己的仿生陰莖在康納的體內進出，搔過柔軟的內壁、揉按敏感的區域，逼得被塞滿嘴的康納從喉間發出沉悶的呻吟。直到三根手指都能在康納的體內順暢地滑動，他才依依不捨地抽回手。

漢克盯著那個被過分地撐開之後又失去填充的穴口若有所思。他用沾滿黏液的那隻手抓住康納的臀瓣，大力地揉捏康納飽滿的臀肉，讓這位年輕副隊長那翹挺的圓潤小屁股在他手裡被擠壓得變了形狀。明天這裡就會留下他指掌的印記，他喜歡在康納的身上留下印記。

康納發出了斷斷續續的抽泣聲，HK900再次傳來不贊同的簡訊。

他對著HK900挑了挑眉。然後鬆開手，再在康納可憐的小屁股上故意拍了兩下，發出色情的啪啪聲響。康納回以一聲悶死在喉嚨的尖叫。他就知道他的人類喜歡這個。終於，他將雙手扣上康納的兩側胯骨，以兩淺一深的頻率規律地挺動起來。HK900見狀也配合他的動作，再次操起康納的嘴。

康納的身體緊繃到顫抖。明明是處在被前後夾攻的狼狽境地，他卻忍不住發出滿足的呻吟。終於，他的兩個仿生人都打算要認真起來操他。康納在一次漢克用力地頂到他的前列腺而同時韓深深地操進他的喉嚨的那一刻哭著射了出來。他的尖叫被喉嚨裡的仿生陰莖輾壓成不成調的哽咽聲。

當韓放開他時，康納除了劇烈地嗆咳以外什麼都做不了。他的後穴依然反射性地咬緊漢克的仿生陰莖，那根粗硬的大傢伙還在他的身體裡不停地抽插，但他現在顧不上那個。完全沒有任何餘裕。康納張著嘴，喘氣之間夾雜幾聲浪吟。

一次深而重的操幹之後，漢克停下動作。他又一次把自己深深地鑲進康納的身體裡，釋放的液體讓康納被操軟了的肉穴更加濕滑水潤。他判斷他的人類已經準備好了。他將康納抱起，把他那被性高潮給淹沒的伴侶摟進懷裡撫慰。他體貼的同伴從浴室拿來溫熱的溼毛巾，替康納擦拭沾滿各種液體的臉龐和下腹。

『待會又會弄髒的。』

『這樣至少能讓他現在感覺舒服些。』

『……我並不是在批評你做得不好。』

為此，高階軍用型仿生人額角的LED燈閃了閃黃圈。面對HK800的社交模組，他似乎總是很難做出適當的應對。他安靜地把濕毛巾拿回浴室收拾好。

「康，你還好嗎？」在HK900離開後，漢克出聲詢問。

「還、咳……」康納吸了吸鼻子，才剛開口就被自己沙啞的聲音給嚇到了，他清了清喉嚨，「還可以。」

「剛才感覺怎麼樣？」漢克繼續問道。

康納想了想，想起嘴裡和後穴都被粗長的仿生陰莖填滿的感覺，想起自己被同時操著喉嚨和前列腺的感覺，想起自己在沒有被直接撫慰的情況之下就射了個乾乾淨淨的事實。底特律警局中央車站分局平日精明幹練的副隊長頓時羞紅了臉，連耳根都跟著泛紅。

「真的不喜歡？」漢克低聲追問，低啞的男中音透出幾分哄誘的意圖。

康納咬了咬牙，面子事大，但他更不願意在這種事情上對漢克說謊，「……我並不是不喜歡。」

「我就知道。」漢克笑著含住了康納的耳垂。

「不說這個了。」康納害羞得收緊了雙肩，「你不、不退出去嗎？」

「不。為什麼要退出去？我們又還沒結束。」漢克把頭埋在康納的脖頸間低笑道。

「什麼？」康納眨了眨眼，完全沒有反應過來漢克在說什麼。

「如果你沒注意到的話，剛才HK900跟我都沒有真正釋放。」

「我、我知道，但是，我以為──」無論康納原本還想說些什麼，他都只能把話吞回肚子裡了。

漢克低聲笑了幾聲，然後二話不說便用雙手勾住康納的雙腿，讓康納的膝窩掛上他粗壯的雙臂，就這樣把人抱下了床。

「嗯啊──」幾乎整夜都沒合攏的雙腿又一次被強迫打得更開，腿根處傳來的刺痛感和痠麻感讓他忍不住呼叫出聲。

漢克的仿生陰莖在這期間因為體位的轉變而滑出康納的肉穴，突然失去支撐的腸道和穴口反射性地劇烈收縮，導致原本填滿在裡面的液體爭先恐後地流了出來。這種近似於失禁的感覺讓康納的內心升起一股強烈的羞恥感。

「不、不要！別這樣！漢克，不要──」康納慌亂地哭喊。

「噓──」談判專家型仿生人低聲安撫他的人類伴侶。

「沒事的，康，沒事的，交給我。」他將自己依然硬挺的仿生陰莖重新操進那處不停地流著水的小穴，而康納被操得鬆軟的肉穴則是毫無抵抗便接受了他的侵犯。

「啊──」康納又一次發出高亢的浪吟。

「終於回來了。」漢克抱著康納轉過身，讓他懷中的人類以雙腿大開著被插入的淫亂模樣面對他的同伴。他毫不意外地收穫一個羞恥地尖叫的康納和一個額角轉著紅圈的HK900。

「那我們就開始吧。」他對著他的同伴說，再一次發出邀請。

「韓……？」康納吸著鼻子叫喚他眼前的仿生人。對方給他的回應是轉著紅圈閉著眼捏了捏鼻樑，然後，一語不發地脫下外套。康納這時候才注意到，不像漢克和他早已赤身裸體，韓到現在依然堪稱衣冠楚楚，除了被他抓皺的毛衣下擺，就只解開了牛仔褲的褲頭和拉鍊罷了。想到這個，康納又下意識地嚥了嚥。

向來惜話如金的HK900直到把自己身上的衣服都整齊地疊放在床腳、一絲不掛站在康納和他的同伴面前時，都沒有做出任何的解釋。主觀而言，他認為這件事情不該由他來進行說明。他伸出手，動作輕柔地撫摸康納泛紅的臉頰，終於跨過了他們三人今晚的最後一道防線，低頭吻上人類的嘴唇。

「夜還長著呢，康。」

他聽見HK800這樣對他的伴侶低聲說，語調聽來繾綣而愛憐。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 重啟之夜 Restart-底特律：變人 PETIT ONLY賀文。
> 
> 去不了現場，聊表心意。
> 
> 以及對，它是個TBC。再不停下來喘口氣，我要先精盡人亡了。
> 
> ──好，我知道這很邪教。別動手，我自己走wwwww


End file.
